Alternate Ending Jews and Chinese Food
by Literati Forever
Summary: This is one take on a different way for Jews and Chinese Food to end. RoryLogan This is my first fanfic, I will be posting more!


Alternate Ending – Jews and Chinese Food

This is what I think was really going on in Logan's head when he came to Rory's window…

"OK, everybody owes 75," Colin said. Marty's face went white and Rory looked over at him worriedly.

"Do you have enough?" she asked quietly.

"I've got you," Logan motioned to Rory. "Want me to cover you?" he asked Marty. "I invited you, it should be my treat."

"No thanks," Marty answered defensively. "I'll just go find an ATM." With that, he rushed out of the restaurant. Rory watched him go and decided she'd better see what's up.

"An ATM? How quaint…" Colin said drolly, and Logan gave him a look of death.

Rory shot a look to Logan, and started to get up. "Everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Fine, I think I saw an ATM across the street, I'm going to find Marty," she answered and quickly left the restaurant. Rory wrapped her coat around her as she walked outside. Marty was standing by the curb, looking miserable.

"I think I saw an ATM near here," she started.

"There are about 6 ATM's within a two-block radius, but they're all going to tell me the same thing," Marty answered. "That I've got 18. Then I believe they'll flip me off."

Rory put her arm around him. "Look, I've got money. I'll just go back in, give Logan the money, and we'll get out of here."

Marty looked at her doubtfully. "Don't you want to go with them?"

"No, I'm not a big fan of zydeco," she answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to go back in there," Marty said.

"No, you don't. I'll tell them you're getting us a cab. Be right back." With that, Rory returned to the restaurant. She pulled Logan aside and said, "Look, he doesn't have enough money. I have some, but that would leave me pretty tapped."

"Don't worry about it. I said I'd cover him, and I will," Logan began.

Rory lowered her voice even more. "Can you do it discreetly? I don't want to see Marty more humiliated than he already is."

"Sure, Ace," he answered. "You coming with us to the club?"

"No," Rory replied. "I'm going home with Marty. He's had a pretty terrible night. I feel bad. See you later?"

"Yeah, ok," Logan said, as he watched Rory leave.

Later….

Rory was sleeping with her book open on her stomach when she heard a knock. She realized it was her window, and she raised the blinds to see who it was. Logan gestured for her to open the window, which she did.

"Hey…" he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she answered, and stepped back.

Logan climbed in through the window and remarked, "That move always seems cooler in the movies."

"No, I think you maneuvered your way through the window quite gracefully," Rory joked. "I assume you've had practice."

"No, first time," Logan assured her.

"I'm sure," Rory replied. "So, how was the zydeco music?"

"I left when Finn jumped in on vocals," Logan answered, smirking.

"Excellent self-preservational instincts," Rory answered.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok," Logan explained.

"Oh yeah, I got home ok," Rory replied.

"So I see."

"Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it," Rory said.

"It wasn't all concern," Logan admitted.

"Oh really…" Rory began, raising her eyebrow.

"No. To be honest, I wanted to make sure Marty wasn't here," Logan answered.

"Why would Marty be in my bedroom?" Rory asked, confused.

"I love that you're this naïve, Ace," Logan responded. "He's interested in you, and when you left with him tonight…"

"He told me he was interested in me when we got back here tonight," Rory said.

"And what did you say?" Logan asked. He was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"I told him I was interested in someone else," Rory replied, and put her hands on his chest.

"Oh?" Logan said. "Who might that be?"

"Shut up, Huntzberger, you know who it is," Rory said.

"You know, I don't believe I said a proper goodnight to you this evening," Logan began, and moved closer to Rory.

"No, you didn't," Rory answered.

"Good night Ace," Logan said, as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. He pulled away and started to leave.

"I thought you said a proper goodnight," Rory teased, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Logan laughed as she did this. "Do you want to slip into something more comfortable?"

"More comfortable than this?" she asked.

"I was actually hoping for some feetsie pajamas," Logan replied, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know I'm not that kind of girl," Rory laughed, as they moved closer to her bed, kissing all the while.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, worried that things might be progressing too fast for her. She kissed him again and continued to move toward her bed. "Rory, do you want me to go?"

She was surprised that he'd used her name. "No."

"Good, cuz if you thought getting in that window was hard…" Logan said, looking down at her as she lay down on the bed.

"Shhhh," she replied, pulling him down beside her.


End file.
